Choppers Heimweh Report
by Sensei-San
Summary: Was bedeutet Heimat für dich?" ... diese Frage stellt sich Chopper und will herausfinden, was der Rest seiner Crew über Heimweh denkt.
1. Wie Chopper auf die Idee kam

Der kleine Elch namens Chopper ist mit seinen Freunden auf einer großen Reise.

Zusammen mit Ruffy und seiner Crew segelt er durch die Grand Line und erlebt zusammen mit den anderen viele Abenteuer. Aber dazu musste er seine Heimat verlassen. Sein geliebtes Drum.

Drum ist eine Insel auf der Grand Line. Sie ist eine Winterinsel und dort fällt das ganze Jahr über Schnee und es ist klirrend kalt. Doch der Elch spürt diese Kälte durch sein dickes Fell nicht. Seine Insel gab ihm immer Schutz und dennoch war4 seine Neugier größer. Er wollte die Welt sehen und ein berühmter Arzt werden. Chopper wollte neue Methoden zur Behandlung aller möglichen Krankheiten sehen und auch die unheilbarsten Krankheiten heilen können. Darum ist er mit Ruffy und seinen Freunden mitgereist.

Der kleine Elch kann sich noch gut an diese turbulente Zeit erinnern. Er traf Ruffy zum ersten Mal als dieser die Spitze des Berges erklimmt hatte, um im Schloss einen Arzt zu finden, der Nami heilen konnte. Chopper schleppte ihn, Nami und auch Sanji ins Schloss, wo sie dann behandelt wurden. Aber nicht von ihm sondern von Dr. Kuleha. Sie war seine Chefin. Sie war sein Mentor, sein Meister. Von ihr hat er all sein Wissen gelernt.

Doch auch sie sah, dass der kleine Elch tief in seinem Inneren den Wunsch hatte, mit Ruffy zu reisen, auch wenn er es immer abstritt. So ließ sie ihn gehen. Sie jagte ihn fort. Zusammen mit seinen neuen Freunden. Auch wenn sie so harsch sein musste, wusste Chopper, dass sie es nur Gut meinte. Und dafür ist er auch dankbar.

Dennoch vermisst er seine Heimat Drum. Diese angenehme Kälte war bisher auf keine de Inseln, die er zusammen mit seinen Freunden erreicht hatte, zu spüren. Er dachte zwar nicht jeden Tag an seine Heimat. Doch war es auch nicht sehr selten. Er fragte sich was Doc Kuleha jetzt machen würde. Und wie es den Bewohnern der Insel nun gehen würde. Wie sie wohl leben? Was sie den ganzen Tag machen. Und auch fragte er sich wie sehr sich seine Insel verändert hatte.

Es war Heimweh, das ihn manchmal plagte. Dieser Schmerz nach der Heimat. Die Heimat, die er für lange Zeit nícht wieder sehen würde. Es war ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust, in seinem Herzen. Aber gegen diese Krankheit kann man nichts tun. Nichts würde gegen sie helfen. Kein Heilmittel der Welt. Leider.

Aber was genau ist Heimweh eigentlich? Ruffy sieht nicht so aus als würde er Heimweh haben. Ist Heimweh nur ein Gefühl, das wenigen Leuten vorbehalten ist? Oder fühlt es jeder? Wenn ja, gibt es verschiedene Arten von Heimweh oder spürt jeder Betroffene das selbe?

Diese Fragen quälen Chopper so sehr, dass er seine Freunde befragte und seinen eigenen kleinen Heimweh-Report verfasst.


	2. Ruffy und Heimweh?

Ruffy ist der Käpt´n und darum würde ich ihn als ersten befragen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht, ob er so was wie Heimweh schon mal hatte. Er ist immer so fröhlich…

Dann kam ich aus der Tür auf´s Deck und schaute mich nach Ruffy um. Irgendwo muss er ja sein. Und bei so schönem Wetter ist er sicher nicht unter Deck oder in eines der Zimmer. Das Deck ist aber so riesig. Er könnte überall sein… Oh, da war er ja. Ruffy sitzte auf der Reling und starrte ins Wasser. Dort schwammen haufenweise Fische. Was er wohl dachte?

"Hey Ruffy! Was machst du denn da?" rief ich zu unserem Käpt´n rüber. Ruffy drehte sich zu mir um und wedelte wild mit seinem linken Arm herum und rief mich zu sich. Ich ging auch sofort zu ihm. Immerhin wollte ich ihm einige Fragen stellen.

"Ich beobachte Fische. Es ist lustig wie sie wild umher schwimmen. Siehst du?" zeigte er mit einem Finger in Richtung Wasser. ich lehnte mich über die Reling und sah hinein. Dort waren Unmengen von Fischen, die kreuz und quer durchs Wasser schwammen. Und trotzdem schien es als würden sie einem Muster folgen.

Alle Fischen waren in sich synchron und das Gesamtbild war erstaunlich. Die ganzen Fische sahen fast wie ein einziger großer Fisch aus.

"Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Ruffy. Hast du kurz Zeit?"

"Aber klar doch. Ich langweile mich sowieso schon die ganze Zeit." grinste mir unser Käpt´n entgegen.

"Also gut. Ich wollte von dir wissen, o du schon mal Heimweh nach deiner Insel hattest?"

"Nein. Kein bisschen." grinste er mir fröhlich ins Gesicht.

"Wirklich nicht? Warum hast du kein Heimweh?" musste ich nachhaken. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich diese Antwort nicht erwartet, auch wenn es nur logisch schien, das er kein Heimweh hätte.

"Warum sollte ich mich nach meinem Zuhause sehnen? Das Schiff ist meine neue Heimat. Und außerdem wollte ih schon als kleiner Junge Pirat werden und konnte es gar nicht erwarten aufzubrechen. Darum bin ich für jeden Tag auf dem Meer froh. Wenn ich wirklich Heimweh hätte, hätte ich niemals diese Reise angefangen. Ich weiß, wie es ist wenn man das Leben eines Piraten führt. Immerhin habe ich viel von Shanks gelernt." lachte Ruffy in seinem typischen fröhlichen Ton.

"Ach so. Und weil du dich so sehr auf dein Leben als Pirat gefreut hast, hast dukein Heimweh?"

"Genau. Mein Traum war es immer Pirat zu werden und mein Ziel ist es Piratenkönig zu werden. Wenn ich mein Ziel erreichen will, kann ich nicht Heimweh haben. Das lenkt nur ab. Ich habe außerdem meine ganze Kindheit in meiner Heimat verbracht. Das reicht doch als Erinnerungen völlig aus. Ich muss nicht zurück. Vielleicht wenn ich Piratenkönig geworden bin. Aber vorher sicherlich nicht."

Dann rannte er zu Lysop, der gerade mit einer Angel aus der Tür kam. Zusammen gingen sie auf das erste Oberdeck und fingen an zu Angeln. Ich konnte mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Und danach machte ich mich auf in mein Zimmer. Ich muss unbedingt dieses Gespräch und die Ergebnisse zu Papier bringen.

Drinnen angekommen, schloss ich die Tür ab und setzte mich an den Tisch. Die Worte flogen nur so aufs Papier und nach kurzer Zeit war das gesamte Gespräch zu Papier gebracht worden.

"Ruffy ist wirklich nicht der Typ, der Heimweh verspürt. Er ist viel zu fröhlich als dass diese Gefühle ihn traurig stimmen könnten. Vielleicht liegt es an seinem Traum Piratenkönig zu werden, dass er alles dafür in Kauf nimmt. Sogar wenn das bedeutet, dass er seine Heimat wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen wird. Wirklich beeindruckend."


	3. keine Zeit für Heimweh

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück. Für Heute hatte ich mir vorgenommen, Nami zum Thema Heimweh zu befragen. Von Lysop habe ich ein wenig von ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren und ich danke mir, dass sie bestimmt auch Heimweh verspürt. Trotzdem sieht man es ihr nie an. Ob sie vielleicht doch kein Heimweh kennt? Es macht keinen Sinn mir jetzt schon den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Ich würde es ja gleich erfahren.

Nami war in ihrem Zimmer und las ein Buch. Ich klopfte höflich an, so wie Doc Kuleha es mir beigebracht hatte, und nachdem sie mich hinein bat, war ich auch schon drin und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

"Oh, Chopper! Was willst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Darf ich?"

"Natürlich. Gern." lächelte Nami mich an. Ich setzte mich auf einen freien Stuhl neben ihrem.

"Was willst du denn von mir wissen?"

"Hast du Heimweh?"

Sie schaute mich im ersten Moment erstaunt und überrascht zugleich an. Sicherlich hatte sie mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet.

"Warum fragst du mich das auf einmal?"

"Ich vermisse meine Heimat ab und zu noch. Und darum wollte ich gerne wissen, ob das bei dir und den andere auch so ist. Darum frage ich."

"Ah, verstehe." lächelte sie mich an.

"Als ich noch kleiner war, hatte ich oft Heimweh und habe es gleichzeitig gehasst nach hause zu kommen." Es erschien auf Namis Gesicht ein schmerzendes Lächeln.

"Beides gleichzeitig? Das ist aber ziemlich widersprüchlich."

"Ich weiß, Chopper. Aber so war es nun einmal. Du musst wissen, dass mein Dorf früher von Fischmenschen besetzt wurde und ich mein Dorf freikaufen musste. Darum bin ich im East Blue umhergereist und habe die Leute bestohlen."

"Ach so. Darum nennen dich die anderen manchmal noch Diebin."

"Ganz genau. Ich wurde gezwungen ein Mitglied dieser Piratenbande voller Fischmenschen zu werden. Ich habe es gehasst bei ihnen zu sein. Und mein Dorf hat nie verstanden, warum ich nicht einfach verschwinde und mit den Fischmenschen gemeinsame Sache mache. Ich wollte mein Dorf aber nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte, dass sie frei sind. Darum habe ich über viele Jahre das nötige Geld zusammen getragen. Die einzige, die mir die ganze Zeit über beigestanden hat, war meine große Schwester, Nojiko."

"Du hast wirklich eine Schwester? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht." musste ich voller Überraschung zugeben.

Nami lächelte amüsiert über meinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich traf dann irgendwann auf Ruffy, Zorro und Lysop. Dann sind wir Sanji begegnet. Sie alle haben die Fischmenschen aus meinem Dorf vertrieben. Aus diesem Grund bin ich auch mit ihnen gegangen. Seit ich ein Mitglied der Fischmenschenpiraten war, wollte ich nur eines: frei sein. Und plötzlich war ich es. Und weil Ruffy noch einen Navigator brauchte, habe ich mich ihnen angeschlossen."

"Heißt das, du hast überhaupt kein Heimweh?"

"Stimmt genau. Ich vermisse mein Dorf nicht, weil ich weiß, dass es allen gut geht. Mich erinnert mein Tattoo auch immer an mein Dorf. Und an die schöne Zeit, die ich dort verbracht habe. Ich habe keine Zeit um Heimweh zu haben. Ich muss mich zu sehr auf Ruffy und die anderen Spinner auf unserem Schiff kümmern." lachte Nami. "Außerdem bin ich die Navigatorin. Ohne mich kommen alle auf diesem Schiff kein Stück weiter. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht so einfach zurück reisen. Das freie Leben hier auf der Grand Line ist viel besser als das langweilige Leben im East Blue." grinste Nami mich überglücklich an. "Habe ich damit deine Frage beantwortet?"

"Ja. Vielen Dank."

"Gern geschehen." mit diesen Worten machte ich mich in mein Zimmer auf und fing an auch diesen Bericht aufzuschreiben.

Nami ist ein Mensch mit einer traurigen Vergangenheit. Aber jetzt ist sie frei und glücklich. Ihr Tattoo erinnert sie jeder zeit an ihre Heimat, aber sie vermisst sie nicht. Nami ist sich sicher, dass es den Dorfbewohnern gut geht und darum will sie ihr glückliches Leben in unserer Piratenbande nicht aufgeben. Sie hat also auch kein Heimweh. Sie ist über ihre momentane Situation sehr glücklich und will nicht mehr nach Hause zurück.


	4. die Zeit heilt Wunden

Der Tag ist noch lange nicht zu Ende und da Nami´s Befragung nicht so lange gedauert hat, habe ich noch Zeit für eine weitere Person. Aber wen sollte ich fragen? Ich weiß, dass Ruffy, Nami und Zorro die ersten in der Bande waren. Das heißt auch, sie waren am längsten von Freunden und Verwandten getrennt. Nach so langer Zeit hat man bestimmt schon Heimweh gehabt. Ich habe Ruffy und Nami schon befragt. Das heißt also, dass als nächstes Zorro an der Reihe ist. So sei es.

Wie immer war Zorro im Trainingsraum am Aussichtsmast. Dort hinauf zu kommen ist etwas anstrengend, wenn man das nicht täglich macht. Aber von dieser kleinen Schwierigkeit lasse ich mich nicht aufhalten. Oben angekommen sah ich auch gleich Zorro. Er schließ mal wieder. Ich ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

"Chopper? Was ist denn los? Gibt es schon Essen?"

"Nein. Ich habe dich geweckt, weil ich dich etwas fragen wollte."

"So? Und was willst du von mir wissen?"

"Hast du Heimweh?"

"...?" Keine Antwort kam von ihm. Stattdessen schaute er mich nun hellwach und überrascht an.

"Wie kommst du denn auf diese Frage?"

"Naja, ich habe manchmal Heimweh gehabt und habe mich gefragt, ob du und die andere das auch kennen."

Zorro lachte. "Ich habe kein Heimweh. Ich habe viel zu viel erlebt als dass ich noch so etwas wie Heimweh verspüren kann."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich habe mein Dorf verlassen, nachdem ich glaubte meinen Kampfstil perfektioniert zu haben und bereit war mein Dorf zu verlassen. Ich habe einer Freundin versprochen, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Und dafür musste ich nun mal mein Dorf verlassen. Ich habe mich lange als Kopfgeldjäger rum geschlagen, um genug Geld zu verdienen. Dabei habe ich gemerkt, dass ich schon stark bin, aber auch, dass es noch viele gibt die wesentlich stärker sind als ich. Und seit ich mit Ruffy reise, bin ich über mich hinaus gewachsen. Ich werde mit jedem Gegner viel stärker und bin auch schon dem besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt begegnet. Das alles wäre mir nicht widerfahren, wenn ich Heimweh gehabt hätte und in mein Dorf zurückgekehrt wäre."

"Heißt das, du hattest bisher überhaupt kein Heimweh? Noch nie in deinem Leben?"

"Nein, noch nie. Das würde mich auch nur zweifeln lassen. Man sollte sich nicht von Sorgen und Zweifel von seinem Ziel abbringen lassen. Nicht mal ein klein wenig. Denn dann kann man gleich aufgeben. Wenn du dir Sorgen um dien Dorf machst, kannst du dich nicht auf deine Aufgaben konzentrieren. Das lenkt dich von deinem Ziel ab. Und das ist gleichzusetzen mit einer kompletten Niederlage."

"Ach so. Aber willst du nicht wissen, wie es deinen Freunden in deinem Dorf geht?"

"Nein. Alle können gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Sie sind alle mutig und stark und wissen was sie tun. Ich vertraue ihnen. Sie werden das beste aus ihrem Leben machen. Und ich aus meinem. Und weil mein Ziel so hoch gesetzt ist, kann ich es mir nicht erlauben, an mir zu zweifeln oder mich um andere zu sorgen, die sowieso gut auf sich selbst aufpassen können."

"Du vertraust also deinem Dorf."

"Genau. Fast so sehr wie ich dir und den anderen vertraue. Wir sind eine Crew und wenn ich Heimweh hätte, würde ich euch vielleicht verlassen. Das will ich nicht. Nur mit euch kann ich meinen Traum wirklich erreichen.

"Vielen Dank, Zorro. Das war wirklich sehr hilfreich für mich."

"Gern geschehen. Weckst du mich, wenn es Essen gibt?"

"Ja, mache ich."

"Danke." dann schlief Zorro wieder ein. Er schafft es immer wieder zu jeder Tageszeit zu schlafen. Und das obwohl er auch die ganze Nacht über fest schläft. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich. Zurück in meinem Zimmer schrieb ich über Zorro und sein nicht vorhandenes Heimweh.

Zorro hatte in seinem Leben noch nie Heimweh. Er vertraut den Bewohnern seines Dorfes und ist sich sicher, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle haben. Außerdem glaubt er, dass Heimweh ihn nicht bis hierher gebracht hätte. Außerdem ist er der Meinung, dass Heimweh das Erreichen seines Zieles im Wege stehen würde und dem Nachgeben des Heimwehs den Verlust seines Zieles bedeuten würde.


	5. ein Lügner sagt die Wahrheit

Auch Heute will ich wieder jemanden zu Heimweh befragen, habe mir aber keine spezielle Person für Heute vorgenommen. Wie gehe ich die Sache Heute also an? Ich werde mich wohl überraschen lassen und den ersten, der mir über den Weg läuft fragen.

... leider war es Ruffy, den ich als ersten begegnet bin. Aber ihn habe ich schon befragt. Dann werde ich eben den nächsten befragen. Ganz einfach. Von wegen! Mir ist die ganze Zeit von meinem Zimmer bis auf´s Deck nicht ein einziger begegnet. Jetzt war ich an Deck und ich sah sofort Lysop. Ihn werde ich jetzt zum Thema Heimweh befragen. Er ist mir ähnlich. Sicher hat auch er Heimweh.

"Hey, Lysop. Ich muss dich mal was fragen." rief ich zu ihm hinüber. Er drehte sich verwundert um und kam auf mich zu.

"Du willst mich was fragen? Worum geht es?"

Ich ging mit ihm in eine ruhige Ecke des Schiffes. Ruffy ärgerte Zorro und sie waren überaus laut. Wenn wir mitten auf dem Schiff geblieben wären, hätte ich zum einen überhaupt kein Wort verstanden. Und zum anderen wären wir wahrscheinlich auch noch mitten in den kleinen Streit hinein gezogen worden. Das passte mir im Moment ganz und gar nicht.

"Hattest du schon einmal Heimweh, Lysop?"

"Ich und Heimweh? Du machst wohl Witze! Ich bin ein unerschrockener Pirat und so etwas wie Heimweh kenne ich nicht." prahlte er stolz. Aber dann wurde sein Gesicht traurig.

"Ich kenne das Gefühl. Zum Anfang unserer Reise hatte ich das sehr oft. Ich habe mich auch genauso oft gefragt, ob ich überhaupt in die Mannschaft passe. Und als wir auf die Grand Line kamen, wurde ich immer unsicherer. Immerhin waren hier alle so viel stärker als ich. Ich vermisste mein Dorf und meine Insel. Und auch meine Freunde. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie es ihnen wohl geht und ob alles mit ihnen in Ordnung ist."

"Du bist aber bis jetzt nicht zurück gegangen. Warum nicht?"

"Weil wir dann eine Insel erreicht hatten, die den Mut in mir wachsen ließ. Diese Insel hieß Little Garden und auf ihr lebten zwei Riesen, Boogey und Woogey. Sie waren so fröhlich und liebten das Leben. Die Insel wurde nur von ihnen bewohnt und sie stritten sich über eine Kleinigkeit, die schon hundert Jahre zurück lag. Durch diese zwei habe ich erkannt, wie toll es ist Freunde zu haben, die alles für einen tun. Und auch wie es ist seinen Freunden helfen zu können. Auch wenn es nur ein wenig ist. Sie sind für alles dankbar. Mir ist da auch wieder eingefallen, warum ich eigentlich mit Ruffy gegangen bin. Ich wollte ein mutiger Held werden. Und das kann ich niemals erreichen wenn ich zurück fahre. Darum schmerzt die Erinnerung an alte Zeiten manchmal. Aber insgesamt bin ich sehr glücklich, dass ich hier geblieben bin." lächelte Lysop in einer warmen und zufriedenen Weise.

"Vielen Dank für die Information." bedankte ich mich und zog mich schnell in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich ahnte, dass der kleine Streit sich bald ausgeweitet und uns erreicht hätte. So war es dann auch. Als ich gerade die Tür hinter mir schließen wollte, hörte ich Lysop aufschreien. Er wurde von Ruffy erwischt, den Zorro wütend über das gesamte Deck befördert hatte. Ich aber mischte mich nicht ein, sondern verschwand unter Deck in mein Zimmer.

Lysop kennt Heimweh. Es ist für ihn eine schmerzliche Erinnerung. Trotzdem bereut er seine Entscheidung nicht, mit uns auf diesem Schiff zu sein. Aber er stellt sich auch die Fragen, wie es seinen Freunden und seinem Dorf geht. Und ob alles dort in Ordnung ist. Ich kenne das genauso. Heimweh könnte auch mit der Sorge und Ungewissheit zusammenhängen, dass man nicht weiß wie es seinen Freunden geht.


	6. Heimweh vergeht

Heute Morgen bin ich Robin begegnet. Sie hat mich auf das Thema Heimweh angesprochen. Zuerst war ich überrascht, dass sie davon weiß. Und natürlich wollte ich wissen, woher sie davon weiß.

"Nami hat mir gestern erzählt, dass du sie nach ihrem Heimweh befragt hast. Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, warum du dich dafür interessierst."

"Naja, das liegt daran, dass ich auch ab und an mal Heimweh habe und ich wollte wissen, ob die anderen es auch haben und wie sie ihr Heimweh empfinden."

"Und haben dich deine Ermittlungen bisher voran getrieben?"

"Das kann ich noch nicht so genau sagen. Ich sammle erst alle Ergebnisse und sehe mir dann an, was sie alle gemeinsam haben und wo die Unterschiede sind. Vielleicht hilft mir das letztendlich weiter."

"Das wünsche ich dir." lächelte mich Robin an und ging weiter.

"Warte kurz, Robin. Hast du etwas Zeit, dass ich dich befragen kann?"

"Gern."

Wir gingen in die Bibliothek und setzten uns. Robin lächelte mich vergnügt an und wartete nur auf meine Fragen. "Also, hast du schon einmal Heimweh gehabt?"

Eigentlich war diese Frage überflüssig. Robin ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der Heimweh kennt und hat. Sie ist selbstbewusst und schon lange unterwegs. Sie ist fast so wie Zorro.

"Ja. Sehr großes Heimweh sogar."

"Wirklich?! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Ach so? Ich bin auch nur ein Lebewesen. Ich kann auch Heimweh verspüren."

"Aber ich hätte dich nicht so eingeschätzt. Du bist schon so lange unterwegs und hast viel erlebt. Da dachte ich, du kennst dieses Gefühl gar nicht. Du bist Zorro nämlich ähnlich und er kennt auch kein Heimweh."

Sie lachte. Ich wusste aber nicht, ob sie über mich lacht, oder über meine Worte. Ich allerdings fühlte mich etwas unwohl. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von ihrem Lachen halten sollte. Ob es spöttisch gemeint war oder nur lustig.

"Ich bin Zorro ähnlich? Das ist lustig. Dabei mager mich gar nicht. Ha ha ha." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor ihren Mund und wurde ruhiger.

"Ich bin wirklich schon sehr lange unterwegs. Und mittlerweile habe ich auch schon kein Heimweh mehr. Aber damals schon. Ich war noch ein kleines Kind als ich meine Heimatinsel verließ. Ich habe Tagelang nur an meine Insel gedacht und wünschte mir, ich könnte wieder zurück."

"Und warum bist du nicht zurück gegangen? Immerhin wolltest du es doch, oder?"

"Und wie ich es wollte. Aber es ging nicht."

"Und warum?"

"Weil es meine Heimat nicht mehr gab."

"WAS?!"

"Das stimmt. meine Insel wurde durch den Buster Call zerstört und ich bin seit dem steckbrieflich gesucht. Ich hatte also keine Kindheit. Ich musste mich immer vor der Marineverstecken und war immer auf der Flucht. Eines Tages bin ich das Sir Crocodile begegnet, der mich aufgenommen hatte. Bei ihm war ich vor der Marine sicher und er würde mich auch nicht verraten, weil er mich brauchte. Erst seit da an, hatte ich so etwas wie eine zweite Heimat gefunden. Aber sie gefiel mir nicht und ich sehnte mich noch immer nach meiner Insel. Aber mit den Jahren sah ich immer mehr en, dass meine Insel nicht mehr existierte und mein Wunsch nach Hause zurück zu kehren, niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte schrecklich, aber ich fand mich mit der Realität ab und nahm mein Leben so wie es war. Und letztlich bin ich euch begegnet. Ihr habt mir eine wirkliche zweite Heimat und Familie geschaffen. Darum sehe ich das jetzt alles nicht mehr so schlimm. Mein Heimweh ist in den Jahren der Einsamkeit verschwunden und heute bin ich einfach nur glücklich mit euch reisen zu können."

"Das habe ich ja alles überhaupt nicht gewusst."

"Das muss auch niemand wissen. Keiner soll sich um mich Sorgen machen, wenn es nicht mehr schlimm für mich ist. Alles soll so bleiben wie vorher. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand etwas von meiner Vergangenheit weiß. Also bitte erzähle es niemanden."

"O.K. Ich sage es niemanden. Versprochen."

"Danke."

Ich lächelte als Antwort nur. Dann rief auch schon Sanji zu Mittag. Wir haben den ganzen Vormittag in der Bibliothek geredet. Nach dem Essen begab ich mich in mein Zimmer und schrieb Robins Aussagen auf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie wirklich einmal Heimweh hatte. So kann man sich doch irren. Aber es erleichtert mich zu wissen, dass auch sie ihre Heimat vermisste. Auch wenn es heute nicht mehr so ist.

Robin hatte eine schwere Kindheit. Sie verlor ihre Heimatinsel durch den Buster Call und wurde seitdem mit einem Steckbrief gesucht. Viele Jahre musste sie sich verstecken und hatte keine Freunde noch Bekannte oder Verwandte. Sie war ganz allein und sehnte sich nach ihrem Zuhause. Aber durch die Jahre erkannte sie, dass sie niemals mehr nah Hause konnte und fand sich damit ab. Ihre neue zweite Heimat und eine Familie fand sie in uns und der Schmerz des Heimwehs ist verschwunden.


	7. Heimweh für eine gute Sache

Ich weiß noch genau, als ich in die Mannschaft aufgenommen wurde, war noch Vivi bei uns. Sie war die Prinzessin von Alabasta und hatte sich in die Baroque-Firma eingeschlichen um ihr Land zu retten. Sie machte sich immer große Sorgen um ihr Land und ihr Volk. Die Trauer und das Heimweh waren oft in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Ich fragte sie einmal, ob sie ihre Heimat vermisste.

"Ja. Ich habe Heimweh."

"Heimweh?" Ich wusste damals nicht so genau was Heimweh eigentlich ist und bedeutet.

"Ja. Heimweh ist wenn man seine Heimat, also sein Land oder sein Dorf mit all den Bewohnern, Freunden und der Familie vermisst. Oft macht es einen traurig und man wünscht sich wieder bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zu sein."

"Und das hast du?"

"Ja. Ich vermisse mein Land schrecklich. Aber ich kann noch nicht zurück. Ich muss erfahren, was die Baroque-Firma mit meinem Land machen will, sonst kann ich die Menschen nicht beschützen. Und dabei ist es egal, ob ich mich nach meiner Heimat sehne oder nicht. Ich kann noch nicht zurück. Auch wenn s furchtbar traurig ist." Sie fing an zu weinen.

"Nein, Vivi! Bitte weine nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht dazu bringen." flehte ich sie an. Dann aber lächelte sie mich an.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Chopper. Es liegt nur daran, dass ich mir so große Sorgen um Alabasta mache. Ich will nicht, dass man den Menschen Leid zufügt. Ich will mein Land beschützen. Und trotzdem vermisse ich es. Ich vermisse die Intensität der Sonne, das Lachen der Menschen. Und den Wind, der einem durch die Haare weht. All die Sehnsucht nach diesen scheinbar kleinen und unwichtigen Dingen macht das Heimweh aus. Das und der Wunsch seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und mit ihnen Spaß zu haben und zu reden. Das alles macht mich so traurig."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vivi. Wir helfen dir, dein Land zu beschützen. Das hat Ruffy doch auch gesagt. Also sei nicht mehr traurig, O.K.?"

Sie lächelte nun wieder fröhlicher. "Du hast ja recht Chopper. Ihr seid alle da und helft mir. Ihr seid meine Freunde. Zusammen schaffen wir das schon. Danke, Chopper."

Sie umarmte mich und war wieder fröhlich. So gefiel sie mir viel besser als mit einem besorgten oder gar traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Zusammen würden wir es schaffen. Und das haben wir auch. Aber anstatt mit uns weiter über die Meere zu reisen, blieb Vivi in Alabasta. Immerhin war sie die Prinzessin und hatte Verantwortung für ihr Land zu tragen. Zwar ist es traurig und Schade, dass sie nicht mit uns gekommen ist, aber für sie und dem Volk von Alabasta ist es besser so. Sonst würde sie gewiss auch jetzt noch Heimweh haben und sich um ihr land sorgen. So ist eine Prinzessin wohl. Sie sorgt sich immer um ihr Land und dessen Bevölkerung, bevor sie an sich selbst denkt.

Alabasta hat eine gute Prinzessin und Vivi hat kein Heimweh mehr. Vielleicht wünscht sie sich manchmal, doch mit uns gekommen zu sein, aber so ist es besser. Und auch wenn sie manchmal lieber mit uns gekommen wäre, würde sie sich sicherlich wieder so entscheiden, wie sie es getan hat. Eine Prinzessin ist wohl doch nicht als Piratin geeignet.


	8. viel besser als Heimweh

Jetzt ist es einige Tage her, dass ich mit meiner Recherche zum Heimweh aller Crewmitglieder begonnen habe. Für Heute habe ich geplant, Sanji zu befragen, aber ob er überhaupt genug Zeit hat, weiß ich noch nicht. Er kämpft täglich die Schlacht um den Kühlschrank. Denn obwohl er in Sicherheit steht, schafft Ruffy es immer wieder an ihn heran zu kommen. Und Sanji muss ihn jedes Mal und mehrmals am Tag aufhalten. Nebenbei muss er auch noch kochen. Ob er dann noch Zeit hat, meine Fragen zu beantworten? Ich bin skeptisch. Nachdem ich mein Glück am Vormittag versucht hatte, aber gescheitert bin, versuchte ich es vor dem Mittag noch einmal. Aber auch dieses mal hatte ich kein Glück. Es war so wie ich es befürchtet hatte: Ruffy versucht immer und immer wieder den Kühlschrank zu erobern und Sanji hält ihn jeden Mal auf. Nebenbei muss er noch kochen. Ich habe einfach kein Glück.

Deprimiert setzte ich mich an Deck und starrte in den Himmel Die Wolken zogen am Himmel an mir vorbei als hätten sie es sehr eilig an einen bestimmten Ort zu kommen. Aber es war nur der Wind, der die Wolken so schnell ziehen ließ. Robin saß ebenfalls an Deck und las wie gewöhnlich ein Buch. Von drinnen hörte man Kochtöpfe knallen und auch Geräusche, die jedem verrieten, dass Ruffy von Sanji erwischt wurde und nun seine Lektion bekommt. Aber es hielt ihn nie davon ab. Wirklich erstaunlich, welche Ausdauer Ruffy haben kann. Nachdem dem Mittagessen, wollte ich wieder mein Glück versuchen, aber ich war noch zu eingeschüchtert von meinen Fehlschlägen einige Stunden zuvor. Robin lächelte mich an ls sie vom Tisch aufstand und flüsterte mir zu.

"Jetzt kannst du unseren Koch fragen." Niemand außer mir hörte es, da sie neben mir saß und beim Aufstehen nah an mich heran kam.

Ich allerdings verstand nicht wirklich, warum sie meinte, jetzt sei die richtige Zeit. Immerhin würde Ruffy in wenigen Minuten erneut versuchen den Kühlschrank zu plündern. Auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Erfolgschancen gleich Null waren. Aber statt es mit zu erklären lächelte sie mich weiter an. Mein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, dass ich nichts verstand, interessierte sie anscheinend nicht. So gingen Robin und die anderen wieder hinaus und an ihre Arbeiten oder irgendwelchen Beschäftigungen nach. Nur ich blieb sitzen und Sanji räumte den Tisch ab und wusch dann das Geschirr ab.

"Was hast du, Chopper? Du siehst besorgt aus."

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Sanji?"

"Klar."

"Hast du schon mal Heimweh gehabt?"

"Heimweh? Das ist ja eine wirklich seltsame Frage. Aber lass mich mal überlegen..." Er überlegte eine kurze Zeit und erzählte mir von seiner Vergangenen Zeit während er weiter abwusch.

"Ich habe nur ein einziges mal Heimweh gehabt, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen kann."

"Wieso? War es denn gar kein Heimweh?"

"Nicht wirklich. Weißt du, als ich ein kleiner Junge war, lernte ich in einer Küche. Eines Tages kamen Piraten und ich bin unglücklicherweise mit ihnen gekommen. Der Käpt´n der Piraten wurde dann später mein Lehrer und ich habe sehr viele Jahre bei ihm und den anderen Köchen verbracht. Er kaufte sich von seiner Beute nämlich ein schwimmendes Restaurant, das Baratié. Ich liebte meine Arbeit dort. Es war immer etwas los. Aber dann traf ich Ruffy. Er, Nami, Zorro und Lysop halfen uns und so habe ich mich ihnen angeschlossen. Aber der Abschied vom Baratié und meinen Freunden dort fiel mir unsagbar schwer. Ich wollte so gern den All Blue finden und wusste, dass ich nicht im Baratié bleiben konnte. Darum bin ich auch ein Mitglied dieser Bande geworden." lachte unser Smutje. "Trotzdem wollte ich meine Freunde nicht verlassen. Mir gefiel das Leben dort so sehr, dass es mir wirklichschwer fiel, zu gehen. Das war der einzige Moment in meinem Leben, in dem ich so etwas wie Heimweh hatte, und das obwohl ich noch gar nicht weg war."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Wirklich das einzige Mal? Bereust du nicht manchmal, dass du mit uns gekommen bist?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wenn ich im East Blue geblieben wäre, dann würde mein Traum niemals wahr werden. Außerdem könnte ich dann nicht für Nami und Robin kochen. Und nebenbei würde ich dann auch nie die wunderschönen Frauen dieser Welt sehen können. Es hat für mich also nur Vorteile, dass ich auf diesem Schiff bin. Die Frauen vertreiben nämlich mein Heimweh und ich bin jedes Mal glücklich, mitgekommen zu sein, wenn ich eine hübsche Frau sehe."

Das war typisch für Sanji. Ich sagte das aber nicht laut. Eigentlich war ich auch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihn. Nicht, weil er so viele Frauen anhimmelt oder dergleichen, sondern weil er überhaupt kein Heimweh hat und sich jedes Mal freut, dass er Ruffy gefolgt ist.

"Vielen Dank, Sanji. Das hat mir wirklich geholfen." verabschiedete ich mich und ging, wie die anderen zuvor, an Deck. Dort sah ich den Grund, warum Ruffy noch nicht die Küche gestürmt und den Kühlschrank versuchte zu erobern. Er konnte nicht. Die vielen Arme von Robin hielten ihn am Boden fest. Zwar konnte er sich noch etwas bewegen, aber nicht mehr dehnen und auch nicht um Hilfe schreien, da auch sein Mund von den Händen umklammert war. Als Robin mich sah, ließ sie die Händeverschwinden und Ruffy war mit einem Mal wieder frei.

"Endlich frei!" dehnte sich Ruffy und rannte schnell zu Lysop. Seine Lust am erstürmen des Kühlschranks ist wohl verschwunden. Ich drehte mich zu Robin um ihr zu danken, dass sie Ruffy die ganze Zeit von der Küche fern gehalten hatte, sodass ich mit Sanji in Ruhe reden konnte. Robin aber lächelte nur und ich lächelte unglaublich glücklich zurück.

Sanji hatte nur ein Mal in seinem Leben Heimweh. Und das war als er seine Freunde auf dem Schiff Baratié verlassen hatte. Er war dort viele Jahre und hatte sich so sehr an die Leute dort gewöhnt. Aber anstatt sich nach seinen Freunden zu sehnen, freut er sich immer, dass er mit Ruffy gekommen ist. Die Freude, etwas Großes zu erreichen, nämlich sein Ziel, vertreibt wohl sein Heimweh. Oder es sind, wie er selbst sagt, die hübschen Frauen, die er auf unserer Reise immer begegnet.


	9. Heimweh stirbt irgendwann

Gestern hatte ich mein Glück bei Sanji versucht und tatsächlich Erfolg gehabt. Dank Robin konnte ich mit Sanji in Ruhe über sein Heimweh sprechen. Da es aber so lange gedauert hatte, bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen, jemand weiteres zu befragen. Immerhin musste ich meine Ergebnisse gestern noch zu Papier bringen. Heute will ich also Brook befragen. Ob er Heimweh empfindet oder nicht, weiß ich wirklich nicht. Immerhin lebt er schon sehr lange und ist den größten Teil dieser Zeit allein gewesen. Vielleicht hat er dadurch großes Heimweh bekommen. Oder aber er hat überhaupt kein Heimweh. Dann wäre es bei ihm ähnlich wie bei Zorro und Robin. Ich ließ mich also überraschen.

Erst einmal musste ich ihn finden, was leichter klingt als es ist. Brook ist groß und durch seine Frisur gut zu sehen und zu finden. Aber das ist doch nicht so. Es war überaus schwer ihn zu finden. Er versteckte sich am Heck des Schiffes, wo nicht sehr viel los ist und sich demnach auch nicht viele von uns dort aufhalten.

"Hallo, Brook. Hast du kurz Zeit? Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen."

"Sicher doch. Ich habe sehr viel Zeit." antwortete er mir und schlürfte an seiner Teetasse.

"Hast du schon einmal Heimweh gehabt?"

"Heimweh? lass mich mal überlegen... Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich etwas gefühlt habe. Yohohoho."

Sollte das ein Witz sein? Falls ja, konnte ich ihn nicht verstehen und erst recht nicht darüber lachen.

"Ich habe schon lange kein Heimweh mehr gehabt. Aber früher schon, ja."

"Und erzählst du mir von dieser Zeit?"

"Gerne. Ich bin mit meiner Mannschaft zur Grand Line gefahren und wir hatten jeden Tag sehr viel Spaß. damals hatte ich nie Heimweh, denn ich hatte einfach zu viel Spaß am Leben. Doch dann starb jeder meiner Freunde und ich blieb allein zurück. Ich wünschte mir, sie würden noch leben und mit der Zeit sehnte ich mich ach meinem Heimatdorf. Ich begann zu bereuen, dass ich jemals ein Pirat wurde. Ich wollte nach Hause. Ich wollte nach Hause oder die Zeit zurück drehen, und somit verhindern, dass all meine Freunde sterben. Aber mit den Jahren ließ das Heimweh nach. Erst als mir dann auch noch mein Schatten geraubt wurde, kam mein Heimweh wieder. Ich musste fortan in dem Nebel leben und konnte nirgendwo anders hin. In der Zeit wurde mein Heimweh unerträglich groß. Aber auch damit fand ich mich ab. Und ich kann sagen, dass mein Heimweh in all den Jahren gestorben ist. Genauso wie meine Hoffnung, jemals meine Freunde wieder zu sehen und meinen Schatten zurück zu bekommen."

"Aber deinen Schatten hast du doch jetzt wieder zurück."

"Das stimmt. Das ist auch wunderbar. Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr traurig und da mein Heimweh gestorben ist, verspüre ich auch das nicht mehr. Ich bin nur noch froh, dass ich wie er reisen kann. Und das mit euch. Ihr seid meine neuen Freunde. Zwar vermisse ich ab und zu noch meine alte Crew, aber mit euch ist es mindestens genauso lustig. Und außerdem seid ihr ein verrückter Haufen. Hier passe ich genau rein. Yohohoho."

"WOW. Danke für deine Geschichte." sagte ich und ging los. Ich musste das unbedingt alles aufschreiben.

Brook ist zwar ein Skelett, hat aber wie jeder lebende Gefühle. Früher hatte er großes Heimweh, und wünschte sich, dass all das nie passiert wäre, aber in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten akzeptierte er sein Leben und das Heimweh starb genauso wie seine Hoffnung. Allerdings ist seine Hoffnung mit unserem Aufrauchen wieder lebendig geworden. Ob es so gut ist oder hätte auch sein Heimweh wieder auf erleben sollen? Auf jeden Fall kann auch ein eigentlich Toter wie Brook Heimweh verspüren.


	10. Warum muss man Heimweh haben?

Nachdem ich mit Brook gesprochen habe und seine Erlebnisse aufgeschrieben hatte, war noch Zeit und der Tag noch nicht vorbei. Also beschloss ich auch noch Franky zu befragen. Dann wäre der Tag auch sicherlich zu Ende. Ich ging also ins Schiff und suchte Franky´s Waffenkammer auf. Dort verbrachte er sehr viel Zeit.

"Franky, bist du hier drin?"

"Jaa." kam es von irgendwo aus dem Raum. Ich ging hinein und schaute mich um, aber nirgends war Franky zu sehen. Dann bewegte sich ein Schrottberg. Dieser stieg in die Höhe und die einzelnen Schrottteile fielen zu den Seiten hinunter.

Nun tauchte Franky zwischen den Schrottteilen auf. Er war die ganze Zeit unter diesem Berg aus Kleinteilen, er war der Schrottberg.

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

"So? Und was?"

"Hast du Heimweh?"

"Nein. Wieso? Sollte ich?"

"Keine Ahnung. Hattest du überhaupt schon einmal Heimweh?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste. Ich gehöre zu den Leuten, die kein Heimweh kennen. Ich habe zwar schon viel in meinem Leben erlebt und bin viel umher gereist, aber Heimweh hatte ich dabei noch nie."

"Ich hatte immer gehofft, jeder Mensch hat Heimweh, irgendwann zumindest."

"Vielleicht habe ich ja irgendwann noch mal Heimweh." lachte Franky laut los.

"Meinst dur wirklich?" Ich konnte das nicht so richtig glauben. Zorro hatte auch noch nie Heimweh und er schien das auch nicht haben zu wollen. Warum sollte dann Franky, der schon viel gereist ist, auf einmal Heimweh bekommen.

"Weiß ich nicht. Aber auf der Grand Line ist nichts unmöglich." lachte er wieder. "Bisher hatte ich keinen Grund Heimweh zu haben. Heimweh hat man nur, wenn man etwas in seiner Heimat zurück lässt, was einem sehr wichtig ist. Oder auch die Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten. Aber ich habe so etwas nicht. Zwar habe ich Erinnerungen, aber die sind nicht so fantastisch, dass ich sagen kann, ich will in der Gegend bleiben, in der diese Erinnerungen entstanden sind, nur um sie nicht zu vergessen. Das ist nämlich albern. Man kann sich besser an etwas erinnern, wenn man nicht die ganze Zeit davon umgeben ist."

"Ach, wirklich?"

"Ja. Wenn du ständig von der Umgebung, in der deine Erinnerung entstanden ist, umgeben bist, dass werden irgendwann in dieser Umgebung neue Erinnerungen geschaffen und verdrängen die alten, wichtigen Erinnerungen. Darum ist es besser, nicht immer in seiner Heimat zu bleiben. Heimweh ist nur etwas, dass einen daran erinnert, wie schön die eigene Heimat doch ist. Aber das heißt nicht automatisch, dass man gleich wieder nach Hause will."

"So habe ich das noch nie gesehen."

"Siehst du? Man kann alles aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachten und immer sieht man etwas, was man vorher nicht gesehen hat. Das alles ergibt ein Gesamtbild von einer bestimmten Sache."

"Vielen Dank. Das hat mir sehr geholfen." freute ich mich und ging wieder los. In meinem Zimmer schrieb ich diese neue Erfahrung sofort auf.

Franky kennt genau wie Zorro und Ruffy kein Heimweh. Er genießt jeden Tag und ist froh, wenn er nicht immer am gleichen Ort ist. So leiben seine Erinnerungen immer frisch und verblassen nicht und werden nicht durch andere ersetzt. Viele Erinnerungen in der gleichem Umgebung lassen wichtige Erinnerungen verblassen. Darum reist Franky viel und anscheinend auch gern.


	11. die gesammelten Erkenntnisse

Gestern bin ich mit meiner Befragung fertig geworden. Jeder hat eine etwas andere Meinung. Das ist sehr interessant. Heimweh ist also nicht bei jedem gleich, im Gegenteil. Heimweh ist individuell. Und nicht jeder hat Heimweh.

Manche kennen dieses Gefühl gar nicht und manche haben es vor langer Zeit verloren. Manche macht das Heimweh traurig und lässt sie wünschen wieder in ihre Heimat zurück zu kehren. Aber ob es wirklich hilft, dass man sich dann besser fühlt? Vielleicht freut man sich, wieder zurück gegangen zu sein. Vielleicht bereut man es aber auch und will wieder auf Reisen gehen.

Manche überdecken ihr Heimweh auch mit schönen Dingen, die einen zwar an ihr Zuhause erinnern lassen, aber dennoch zu schön sind, um sich wieder nach hause zu wünschen.

Franky hatte ganz recht. Heimweh kann man nur haben, wenn man etwas in seiner Heimat zurück lässt, dass einem unsagbar wichtig ist. Egal, ob es sich um Freunde, Verwandte, das Dorf, das ganze Land oder um die Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit handelt. Wenn man sich um jemanden oder etwas Sorgen macht, kann man seine Reise nicht richtig genießen und denkt ständig an seine Heimat.

Man sollte also den Leuten Daheim vertrauen und sich sicher sein, dass sie auch allein klar kommen. Außerdem machen sich die Leute bestimmt auch um einen Sorgen. Immerhin wissen sie sich wie es der reisenden Person geht. Ängste und Unsicherheit kommt auf und dann kann man das ruhige Leben nicht mehr ungestört genießen. Jeder sollte also dem anderen voll und ganz vertrauen. Egal, ob man nun der Reisende ist oder derjenige, der in der Heimat zurück bleibt.

Auf den Reisen schafft man sich immer wieder neue Erinnerungen, aber die Erinnerungen an die Heimat werden niemals verblassen, solange man an sie denken mag. Letztlich kann man ja auch wieder zurück reisen, wenn man keine Lust mehr hat oder das selbst gesetzte Ziel erreicht hat.

Heimweh ist also nichts Schlechtes. Es hilft uns nur, nicht unsere Heimat zu vergessen.

**Ende**


End file.
